


Coded Affection

by Tokiji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, F/M, Morse Code, What Have I Done, i should be doing other things, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokiji/pseuds/Tokiji
Summary: How do you confess without actually confessing?





	Coded Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not dead! :D

Well, truth be told, learning it wasn't that difficult. It was a simple pattern. By the end of the day she managed to memorize it by heart. The next morning she learned to pour her emotions into those short taps. Clutching her backpack, she thrummed her finger against the material more nervously.

 

Alya elbowed her. “Girl, don't even tell me,” she snickered.

 

“What?” Marinette feigned ignorance.

 

“You think it’s gonna work?” Alya completely skipped her question. And just like that, the two girls had one idea in mind without even discussing it firsthand. Chat Noir would have been jealous. “I mean, I know this isn't supposed to be a big deal, since it's not really a legitimate confession, but…” She let her statement hang.

 

“I-I don't really know? Like, I THINK it’ll help things, but ohmygosh ALYA.” Marinette abruptly squatted, her head in her hands. “I can't do this!”

 

“Oh, Mari, sure you can.” Alya bent down and patted her head. “It’s not THAT scary. Come on, just, um, tap it on his shoulder or whatever, and it’ll pass. You’ll feel way better.”

 

Marinette chewed her bottom lip. “What if I can't? What if I just mess it up and he’ll think that I’m weird?”

 

Alya giggled. “Oh, girl, you're already weird.” Getting to her feet, she pulled her friend up too. “What do you have to lose?”

 

She wanted to say EVERYTHING, but she knew that Alya was right. She had nothing to lose. Perhaps it was more about the idea that there might be nothing to gain either that really scared her.

 

The day was ticking away fast, and yet her Ladybug confidence never emerged. She sniffed as the lunch bell rang overhead.

 

Alya, on the other hand, was not ready to let it slide. “Hey, Adrien,” she chirped. “Can you help Marinette carry her books to her locker?” 

 

Marinette blanched when Adrien turned around, a polite smile gracing his features. “Oh, sure!” He said.

 

Alya winked. Marinette sobbed but waved goodbye nonetheless.

 

The both of them walked through the hallways together, in silence at first, but then Adrien asked, “How are you this morning?”

 

The question startled her. “Um, err, fine. Good. You?”

 

“Yeah. But you seem a bit jumpy today. Everything okay?”

 

Marinette nodded while tucking a stray hair behind her ear, laughing. “It’s nothing. Really.”

 

She opened the door to her locker, but Adrien made no move to put her stuff inside. He merely stared at her. “Um, listen, Marinette. Mari.” The sound of her name coming from his mouth sent a shock over her spine. “You’re not still… hah, this might sound strange but… are you still angry about the chewing gum incident?” Marinette let out a sound of surprise, but he continued, “It’s just that… you’ve never treated me the way you treat the others. You're always agitated when you're with me. Do I… um, make you uncomfortable?”

 

“No!” Marinette almost screamed. “Oh, no, no, I mean I don't mind being around you at all! I like you-” UH OH “youuuu’re presence. And I’m always awkward because, err, ummm….”

 

“Mari, now’s your chance!” Tikki whispered from her purse.

 

“What was that?” Adrien asked, eyeing her bag.

 

And without missing a beat, Marinette grabbed his shoulders. She turned him around, his back facing her, and tapped the code on his shirt, right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

 

She slammed her still empty locker shut and giggled forcefully. “Gotta go meet up with Alya now! Have a nice day!”

 

Adrien, dumbstruck, watched her march away, slip once and then run into a girl, and finally darting for the door across the hall. His arms went slack, and all her books tumbled to the floor.

 

Plagg floated out of his jacket. “Man, what was up with her today? She could have at least invited us to her bakery for snacks.”

 

Adrien was unresponsive.

 

Plagg hovered in front of him, his bulbous head tilting to the side. “Kid?”

 

“She… she just… with MORSE CODE…”

 

“Moose code? Is that a type of food? If not, then it’s irrelevant.”

  
“No, stupid, morse code. She just said that she…” Adrien gulped. His blood was rushing too fast to his head that he had to lean against the wall for support. “She said, 'I love you’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, I should be asleep right now.
> 
> And I know that a lot of you guys have been waiting for an update, and although this wasn't what you were expecting, I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> P.S. it was confirmed in S2 that Adrien can understand morse code.


End file.
